1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to level measurement devices used in construction, carpentry work and the like, and more specifically to a level measurement device that includes a means by which to secure it to the work piece, thus freeing the hands, allowing the user to work with unrestricted movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Level measurement devices are well-known throughout construction, carpentry and many other arts and professions. These devices are used to indicate true vertical, horizontal and angular workpiece component orientations and spatial relationships. The most popular and widely used varieties of these devices incorporate the use of bubble levels to indicate when these orientations and spatial relationships are achieved. The bubble level consists of a small, sealed cylindrical vial that is filled with a fluid substance of a volume slightly less than that of the vial. The volume of the vial being greater than that of the fluid, a bubble is created within the vial. Due to the tendency of the bubble to rise to the highest portion within the vial, it can be used to indicate when the vial is at a true horizontal position. When the bubble is located between indicating lines scribed at the center of the vial, a true horizontal position has been achieved.
The most commonly used level indicating device, the carpenter's level, consists of an elongated rectangular frame with bubble levels attached in orientations parallel and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the frame. When the carpenter's level is placed flat or flush against the surface of a workpiece, the bubble levels indicate whether the piece has a true vertical or horizontal orientation.
While the aforementioned use remains the dominant means by which the bubble level is used, a variety of other uses have been developed as well. Individual bubble levels are fit within small frames that allow the user to permanently attach the level to virtually any surface. As a result, the bubble levels are used to indicate the orientation of a wide range of items ranging from power tools to motor homes.
The primary use of the bubble level, i.e. relating to the use of a carpenter's level in the positioning or a workpiece suffers from one primary drawback. In using these levels, one must use at least one, if not both of his or her hands to secure the level to the surface of the workpiece. In doing so, the user is limited in the functions that can be performed while monitoring the level indicator. This problem is compounded due to the fact that, quite often, marking, nailing, fastener tightening or other operations that require the use of both hands need to be performed while monitoring the level. As a result, the user is forced to take an awkward position, risking accuracy, or employ the service of another person in order to complete the task.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing an otherwise conventional level indicating device, more specifically a carpenter's level, that is adapted to permit the use of spring-biased clamping devices to secure the level to the workpiece, thus freeing the user's hands, and allowing him or her to focus on the task at hand. The clamps are removable, allowing the level to be used in a conventional manner.
In the ancillary art, there have been several attempts at modifications or alternative uses for conventional bubble levels:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,232, issued in the name of Hermeyer, discloses a clamp-on level holder consisting of a rectangular shell affixed to a spring-biased clamp for securing the shell onto a scaffolding or mortar board. The shell is used to hold a conventional carpenter's level in a conveniently accessible but safe location, or for use in storing the level when not in use. While this disclosure describes a means by which to support a carpenter's level using a spring-biased clamping device, it differs from and lacks the capacity to perform several functions of the present invention. The holder is not intended to be used to secure the level to a workpiece. The rectangular frame prevents the level from being placed flush with the workpiece, which is integral in obtaining an accurate reading. Finally, the holder does not permit flexibility in the positioning of the clamp to accommodate for varying application situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,579, issued in the name of Smith, discloses a C-clamp with an integral bubble level intended to be used to position pipes and the like by attaching the clamp thereto. While the intentions behind this invention are similar to that of the present invention, it differs from and lacks the capacity to perform several functions of the present invention. The incorporation of a single bubble level limits the orientation at which the clamp can be used to determine whether the workpiece is level. For example, if the clamp is attached to a horizontal workpiece, the bubble level is of no use because it is oriented in a vertical manner. Furthermore, the relatively small surface area of the engaging members of the clamp increases the likelihood that the level could become skewed in relation to the work surface, creating inaccurate measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,597, issued in the name of Fincher, discloses an otherwise conventional carpenter's level incorporating a strapping mechanism that provides a means by which to secure the level to a workpiece. While the intentions behind this invention are similar to that of the present invention, it differs from and lacks the capacity to perform function in a manner similar to that of the present invention. The use of the strapping mechanism limits its use in that it works only with workpieces that the strap can be wrapped around.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,597, issued in the name of Mills, discloses a bubble level assembly that can be attached to a work piece or the like via screws or other similar attachment means. The obvious drawbacks to this device is that it is intended for permanent attachment and would be extremely burdensome to use in the manner intended by the present invention. Furthermore, the Mills device inherently necessitates the creation of holes in the material onto which it is attached.
Several other patents are considered related in function or design but do not necessarily warrant discussion in detail:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,796, issued in the name of Masters et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,876, issued in the name of Channell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,295, issued in the name of Simuro et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,202, issued in the name of Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,434, issued in the name of Hanson.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,317, issued in the name of Von Duyke.
While several features exhibited within these references are incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art. Consequently, a need has been felt for a level indicating instrument that includes a means by which to secure it to the work piece in order to free the hands of the user.